P.S. I still love you
by Fireyangel
Summary: Syaoran is very upset about a letter Sakura gave him. What will he do? This is my sole fic I wrote a while hope you like it please R


The Letter

Title: P.S. I love you  
Author: Fireyangel  
E-Mail: [][1]fireyangel@clowmistress.com  
URL: [][2]http://shypink.topcities.com   
AIM: Fireygirlangel  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own Cardcaptors, or Cardcaptor Sakura :sniff:  
A/N: This is expost to be a romance story. Hope you like it please Reveiw.

Syaoran was almost 17. He was always quiet ever since he came back from Japan. He was also very distant from every body. He seemed loenly all the time. He also seemed depressed. He was looking thru his closet furiosly. He went thru every box he seemed to be looking for something important. He kept saying quietly out loud, "Where did I put those magic books for studing?" He kept looking until he spotted a peice of pink paper in the deep corner of his closet. "Huh what's this?" He started reading this.  
^^^^^^^^^  
Dear Little Wolf,

Why did you leave me? Here in this park to cry. What did I do to make yo go back to Hong Kong? Now I'm just waiting in this park all alone, with nobody here to comfort me. The only thing that I do is cry. I try to be brave like you and stop. But it seems like I can't because there's something missing. The something missing is you. When you left I never told you how I felt about you. I wanted to tell you that I love you. I never told you then because I knew you wouldn't feel the same for me. I tried so many times to tell you. I hope you feel the same way about me. Please come back to the park where you left me crying because I'm still waiting.

Love,  
Cherry Blossom

P.S. I'll love you forever Li Syaoran no matter what. I'll wait even a million years for you.  
^^^^^^^^^

Soon after Syaoran finished reading this letter he began to cry. He has never done this before ever in his life. He thought to himself, 'What's wrong with you Syaoran. You are a warrior and warriors do not cry.' but just cried more. 'Get a hold of your self. Sakura is just a girl that you've fallen in love with when you were young. That was just puppy love. Or was it?' After that thought the door to the room he was in opened.

It was Syaorans mother. She heard some small cries coming from his room so she decided to investigate. Whan she came in she found Syaoran crying on the floor. She was a little surprised and asked him, "Why are you crying my warrior?"

"Get away." Syaoran replied.

"Why should I? I am your mother. Now please answer my firest question. Why are you crying?"

"No reason."

"Answer my question." After she said that Syaoran threw the letter at her feet. "So this is what you are crying about?" All he did was nodd. "But why?" He didn't answer. He started to cry again. His mom got the hint ang left him alone. 

When she got out she even started to cry. One of her daughters came to her and asked, "Mother why are you crying?"

Her mother replied, "I'm sorry but Syaoran is crying."

"About what."

"About a girl he met in Japan."

"Really?"

"Yes. I found him crying in his room because a girl he loves is still waiting in Japan for him."

"Oh little brother are you in love?"

"I guess he is. I have no clue what to do with him now."

"I have a suggestion." Meiling butted in.

"Go ahead neist."

"I suggest we bring Syaoran back to Japan and I know he knows what to do from there."

"I guess you are right."

"Wonderful we shall send him there for the summer vacation to do his deed. If he does what his heart want we shall let him stay with his love if he doesn't than he will come back and regret his decision."

"Then we all agree to letting Syaoran go back to Japan."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Syaoran arrived at Japan he wondered 'why in the world am I here?'

Syaoran had to first go to his apartment and see how everything was. He opened the door to his place to see that everything was fine. Soon a knock came from his door. A girl was right there standing at his door. "Hello I'm one of your neighbors." When she opened her eyes to veiw him she said, "Syaoran?"

Li was also surprised and said "Sakura?"

"Syaoran I knew you'd come back."

"Ofcourse I did."

"It's so nice to see you again."

"Please come in." Syaoran invited.

"Thank you." she said coming inside. Syaoran close the door for privacy.

Syaoran told her, "Aishituru too" he said kissing her in her lips.

___________________________________________________

You like? please review or im me to tell. My screen name is Fireygirlangel . Ja na until my next story.

   [1]: mailto:fireyangel@clowmistress.com
   [2]: http://shypink.topcities.com



End file.
